Handicapped
by IridiumIris
Summary: Inuyasha leaves to go find Kikyou again, and Kagome gets hurt. Will she ever be albe to walk again? Inu/Kag, a little San/Mir Inu/Kik
1. Chapter 1

**I DO Not own Inuyasha**

**Handicapped**

"Kagome, can you start some water? I want to eat some Ramen." Inuyasha stated being the somewhat selfish hanyou he is.

"No, Inuyasha, wait til' I'm done with everyone's food! Stop being so selfish!" Kagome barked back. She was getting increasingly irritated, and was at the point of saying 'the word'.

"Yeah, Inuyasha! Consider Kagome's feelings, don't you?" Shippo was riled now; this was one of those times he could group up on Inuyasha.

BONK

"OW! WAHHH!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome was to her boiling point, one you didn't want to reach, especially if you are a certain dog hanyou named Inuyasha.

"Why you, wench, you..." Inuyasha growled in the lowest tone he could manage.

"Yeah, little dog boy?"_ I was so bad ass right then_, Kagome thought. She was going to sit Inuyasha some more if he dared to protest.

"Okay, okay, let's not get feisty here." Miroku tried restlessly to calm them down, but of course it wasn't working.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, LECHEROUS MONK!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha yelled, now head to head with each other.

_Swish, Swish_

Inuyasha turned around to see flying green colored things, which he immediately saw were Kiyou's soul collectors.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha whispered, jumping into the night, following his first love's soul collectors.

_I'll argue with you later, Kagome. Now I only need Kiyou._ Inuyasha thought, looking back at Kagome, and quickly looking forward.

"Let's follow him, Miroku, Shippo. Kagome, you can stay alone here, right? We'll knock some sense into him, if it's the last thing I do!" Sango said, speaking up for the first time since the quarrel started.

"I agree with you, my lovely Sango. Let's go Shippo." Miroku agreed, and with that the group was off.

"Goodbye." Kagome shouted into the night, hoping they would kick Inuyasha's ass for hanging with Kinky-ho after all they'd been though.

"Ku, ku ku. Ku ku..." The all too familiar voice came from nowhere, and so none of the Inuyasha gang could hear.

"Now, Kagome, you are finally alone, you will pay for all you have done, right, Mistress Centipede?"

"_**Yess, master Naraku, she will.**_" The horrid creature replied back. _Oh yes, she will pay_.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I will post chapter 2 after I get 5 reviews, so review people!

(I will reconize the people at the begining of chapter 2)

FlamingRoses


	2. Her Again!

Thank you to all who read this and reviewed or favorited me and story.

-FlamingRoses

**I still don't own anything Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2: Her Again?!**

Kagome was tending to the fire when it happened.

"_**Kagome, Kagome"**_

She had heard that voice somewhere, but where?

"_**It's been such a long time since you saw me last, hasn't it Kagome?"**_ The voice taunted, with her acidic voice scaring Kagome.

"_**Last time you saw me, I was DEAD!!"**_ And with that statement, it grabbed Kagome and constricted her airflow.

"Mistress....Centipede?" Kagome realized it now; it was Mistress Centipede, the one that pulled Kagome into the well to the Fuedal Era. But wasn't she supposed to be dead?

"_**Yes, I have come back from the dead, and now you shall be devoured!" **_Mistress Centipede flashed a horridly wicked smile at the young girl's pained face.

"_Inu...Yasha...save...me..." _Kagome squeaked out, and she fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha sees Kikyou, but she is hurt on the ground.

"Kikyou, what happened? Are you okay?" Inuyasha said.

"Now I am. Inuyasha, all I wanted was for you to come to hell with me, come with me or never see me again, because I will die soon." Kikyou said in a very soft voice, one you could only hear with dog ears.

"Don't say that, Kikyou!" Inuyasha had tears running down his cheek.

"Oh...Inu...Yasha..." And she fainted in his arms.

"Kikyou! Kikyou!"

"_Inu...Yasha...save...me..."__Kagome? What trouble did she get in now,_ Inuyasha thought,_ I can't leave Kikyou! Oh well, I think I have too, _he thought_. _And he was off leaving Kikyou to be unconscious alone.

_

* * *

_

Where is Inuyasha? Did he even hear me? I will die if he doesn't get here soon.

Kagome had blacked out, but she could still think.

"_**Ha, Ha! Weak mortals! Have you died yet, wench?" **_Mistress Centipede thought she had been victorious.

"Don't **ever **call Kagome weak!" It was Inuyasha. "Now feel my Tenseugia!" and he flew towards Mistress Centipede.

"_**Now die wench! Feel my Paralyzing Poison!" **_And with that, she bit Kagome in the leg, just as she was dying from Inuyasha's strike.

Mistress Centipede fell with a thud.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, prying her from the body of Mistress Centipede.

"_Inu...Yasha...._" Kagome breathed out.

"Can you get up?" He asked.

"_I... don't think... I can..._" she was out of breath, she couldn't get herself up. In fact she couldn't feel her legs.

And that is when she screamed, "Help!"

* * *

Please read and review! Anything will help!

I love Ideas!

FlamingRoses.


	3. She's What!

**Chapter 3: She's What!?**

"_Stop touching me,_** YOU LECHEROUS MONK!**" Sango had had enough of Miroku's butt grouping ways.

SLAP

"It was the hand." Miroku now had some face tattooing where Sango had hit him.

"Help!"

"Kagome!?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shouted at the same time.

"Kiara, find Kagome!" Sango ordered. _You better be alright, Kagome._

_

* * *

_

Why does Miroku touch Sango all the time? Why does she slap him? Why...

Shippo got lost in his own 7-year-old brain for the rest of the ride back to camp.

* * *

But of course, Kagome wasn't alright back at the camp.

_Why can't I feel my legs?! Maybe....Oh! The centipede poison!_ Kagome thought back to the moment when the monster had bitten her.

"Kagome, TELL ME IF YOU'RE ALRIGHT." Inuyasha was getting increasingly worried about Kagome's leg.

"Yeah...I'm alright." Kagome struggled to keep a smile on her face.

Just then, Kiara appeared with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on her back.

"C'mon, Kagome. We're taking you to Kaede's." Sango shouted, and they flew off into the night.

* * *

"Why didn't they let me go? I love Kagome just as much as they do, right, Mygoa?" Shippo pouted.

"I don't like this anymore than you, Shippo." Mygoa replied.

* * *

"I feel a disturbance...Kagome!?" Kaede was shocked. "What happened to her?"

"I can't feel my legs." Kagome said, with pain in her face and voice.

"Come here, so I can see." Kaede told Kagome.

"Oh, this is not good....." Kaede said, "This will be a very large obstacle for everyone."

"WHAT IS IT!?" All 5 of then shouted.

"She is... handicapped." Kaede bemoaned.

"SHE'S WHAT!?" They all shouted, staring at Kagome's legs.

* * *

Thank you to LoriMina y beta reader in traning, and to anyone who read this.

FlamingRoses


	4. Hyperness, Rudeness, and Silentness

Thank you to anyone who read, reviewed, or favored me or my story.

FlamingRoses

* * *

**Hyperness, Rudeness, and Silentness**

"Kagome...can't be....handicapped...." Inuyasha's face turned sullen more than someone's face at a funeral.

"I feel a disturbance, it's demonic." Miroku stated, and everyone was on the defensive.

Everyone was totally silent, ready to fight until..............

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" Shippo burst in, and apparently he had found the candy stash in Kagome's backpack.

"SHIPPO!" Everyone but Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha bopped him on the head.

"Inuyasha. Sit." Kagome spoke silently, as if it was a secret.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Sango asked.

"I know I can't walk, so, Inuyasha or Kiara will have to carry me. Someone will also carry my backpack.

Now Shippo became un-hyper the minute he heard this. "She... can't....walk?" The kisune's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Yes, Shippo." Kagome coldly stated, and Shippo flew into Kagome's arms, and they cried.

* * *

"When will this cry fest stop?" Inuyasha snorted, getting a slap on the head from Sango and Miroku.

"OW!" He howled, then went silent.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go home?" Inuyasha said, after the crying had stopped. They were at the old well.

"Yes, you will have to come with me. Let's go." Kagome said, and they fell down the well together to her time.

* * *

Thank you for reading and waiting for this chapter, everyone! I know it's short, but it's something!

FlamingRoses


	5. Breaking The News

I don't own Inuyasha, got it?

**Chapter 5: Breaking The News**

Inuyasha carried Kagome through the well, a silent sad veil covered by a solemn one. He blamed himself for all that had happened, especially since he had left her alone with nothing but the fire to save her. He wouldn't say it, but he felt......selfish.

The light covered the two, and soon they were in the dusty shine of the Higarashi household. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances, and Kagome sighed. They would have to do this sometime.

Kagome sighed. "Here goes nothing..."

Inuyasha carried her inside, and she smiled sheepishly. This would not turn out good.

"Hey mom, gramps, brother." She stated, waving, sweat dropping at the same time.

Grandpa yelled, jumping to conclusions, "Did you guys elope?!"

Kagome turned a deep red. "No."

Her mom asked gently, "Are you pregnant?"

Kagome looked at her, shaking her head.

Sota looked at Kagome, then Inuyasha. "Then what?"

Kagome looked down, blinking out a tear in her eye.

"I'm disabled."

The family looked at her in surprise.

"Demon, get out! Out!" Gramps yelled. "You are not allowed near my granddaughter, ever again!"

And he set Kagome down, looking sad, and left the house for what may have been the last time. _I'm so sorry, Kagome......_

Cliffy, I guess. I haven't updated in a long time because of my life. But here it is!

~FlamingRoses~


End file.
